Dullness
by JustWrite JustLove
Summary: Without her life was unbearable, with her life was a routine. – To Kill a Mockingbird.
1. Shadow

A/N: I love love Julian Baker (he's my new Lucas if you will), and OTH won't be the same without him or B/J, so I came up with this idea it'll probably be five parts. Just a warning, the timeline may be a bit spoilerish.

For you English Lit experts, the original quote in the summary is "Without him life was unbearable, with him life was a routine."

Summary: Without her life was unbearable, with her life was a routine. – To Kill a Mockingbird.

**Chapter One: Shadow**

**March 30****th****, 2009 7:50**

When Julian Baker had boarded his plane from L.A to Tree Hill two months ago, he was filled with excitement and lust. While trying to a make a movie, he had come back to get Peyton Sawyer back. Now, on his way home he found himself filled with dullness and love.

"_This place changed me, Brooke changed me." _ Julian recalls telling Peyton that exact line. It's the truth. Brooke Davis made him want more than just a successful Hollywood career, he wanted a family.

"Would you like a refill on your drink?" Julian looked at the wine glass, it was empty now and he had only been in the air for twenty minutes.

"Please." He watched the sexy attendant walk to the back of first class and grab the bottle.

"Just charge it to my seat." He whispers, as she pours. The women nods and sends him a grin afterwards.

_Her grin._

Julian closed his eyes and thought he could feel her smile, up against his cheek. If he tried really hard, he could smell her perfume.

_Maybe if he had tried harder, she would have been sitting next to him._

Julian turns to his right and looks at the two empty. The leather is in perfect shape, the space around it isn't dirty and there isn't any sarcastic remarks coming from the teenaged girl who would have been in the window seat.

Julian took another sip of his wine and makes it a long one. For the first time he notices the people sitting across from him. One of them, a young girl maybe ten, reminds him of someone.

The young girl's hair is short, and even though it's blonde it's the same type of hair Brooke had. She was wearing a large Clothes over Bros t-shirt that Julian assumed was her mothers. She had this sparkle to her smile as she drew, Julian imagined a young Brooke with that kind of sparkle.

"Mommy, look! One day I'm going to be the new Brooke Davis." Julian looked at the girl and smiled.

_No one could ever compare to Brooke Davis. _

**March 30th, 2009 11:50**

When Julian walked into his bedroom, after the long flight, he didn't expect it to bed so hard. The bed was perfectly made, roses were perfectly placed on the bed. To top it off, there were white candles all around the room.

Just like Julian had asked.

Julian went over to the bed and began to throw the roses off the bed. Next, he took each candle and slammed it into the hardwood floor. He felt peace watching the candles break into pieces, as if each candle symbolized the special moments he had shared with Brooke.

Julian didn't know why but that's when he felt the tears fall. He plopped himself on the bed and wiped them away.

"I'm no Lucas Scott." Julian told himself. _But then again, if I had been maybe she wouldn't have left me._

Julian didn't know what to do, so he pushed the covers away and felt his teary eyes droop.

**March 31****st****, 2009 10:07**

When Julian heard all the commotion outside of his house, he knew it was time to get up. He turned to his side and took a deep breath in.

_The side was empty._

Julian stared at the empty space and then touched the pillow.

"I love you Brooke."

The hardest part wasn't being told no; it wasn't going on a plane only to think and drink away the relationship; it wasn't the roses or candles.

The hardest part was waking up and thinking that she was there, but then it's only her shadow.


	2. Dear You

A/N: Thank you sooo much for your wonderful reviews!!

**Angell4NEPatriots**: Your review/response was amazing- it made me want to cry! The fact that someone took the time to review my story like that is incredible. Thank you thank you thank you! No words can describe… thank you thank you thank you!

**Vette: **Thank you sooo much for your review. You were my first review! Thank you thank you for reviewing.

**Yaba**: Thank you for you review! I miss Julian lots, Brooke really doesn't have a super exciting story line without him. I doubt they'll show her heartbreak because she'll prob. try and stay strong for Sam.

**Koumi11**: Thank you! It was very nice of you to take the time to read and review 

Thanks again to everyone who alerted. And to anyone who reads my Brucas story, I'm working on an update. It's becoming harder and harder the more I wait. It's not that I don't have ideas, its just difficult trying to find where I should start after the last chapter (I kind of left it loose)

**Chapter Two: Heartless**

**April 15****th****, 2009 8:30PM**

There is something about the Santa Monica Pier at night. Someone so lost, could find their way through all the attractions. The way the ocean collided against the brown sand created a sense of completeness, as if you belonged.

Julian Baker found himself, watching the ocean while his three other friends went to grab themselves a water bottle.

A few moments later, he heard Chris' and Mark's voice coming from behind him.

"We should head over to the Promenade; Helen is bringing a few of her single friends." Julian felt Mark give him a slight push; however, Julian wasn't paying any attention, he was looking at the goofy smile on Chris' face with the mention of his girlfriend.

Julian didn't know where he fit in with Mark and Chris. Chris was the guy in a serious committed relationship; while Mark's idea of a good time is finding a girl and waking up to her the next morning.

_I guess I'm the one who wants what Chris has but is always stuck in Mark's position._

The three began to walk away, with Julian trying to memorize the sound of the ocean.

**April 15****th****, 2009 10:50**

Two drinks into his time at the club, and Julian was already having a blast. Thirty minutes before, the group had been at the restaurant when one of Helen's friends Emma suggested that they hit a club before calling it a night. Chris wouldn't let Julian say no, claiming that "It's been two weeks, get over it. It's just a girl."

_Not any girl, Brooke Davis._

Currently, Julian, Emma, Helen and Chris sat at a table, in the middle of the club. While, Mark was at the bar flirting with a young, tall blonde and Helen's other friend, Larissa flirted with the bartender.

Julian took a sip of his third glass, each time he gulped it down, and he felt a piece of his heart go back to shape. His hope was by the end of the night, he wouldn't be able to remember her face or picture their happy family sitting on at the dinner table with his Italian specialty sitting on the kitchen table.

Julian closed his eyes and he didn't picture Brooke's face but her body and the way she dressed. Brooke always dressed very sophisticated yet young and Julian had always wondered if it had to do with her high school experience- she was never taken seriously.

"So, Julian." Julian opened his eyes to see Emma staring back at him with her large blue eyes.

Everything that happened afterwards happened very quickly. Emma's voice caused a eruption in him. Within seconds, he found himself lip locking with her and gulping more alcohol down.

The two pulled away for a moment, and Emma whispered that she would be in the lady's room.

"_I'm not that guy, Brooke." _Julian heard himself saying in his head.

He wasn't this guy either.

Emma came back to the table and Julian decided to go for it because if he didn't now, tomorrow he would wake up with that same empty feeling and an empty bed, except he would be hung over. He needed change.

Emma was no Brooke Davis. Although, her brown hair and eyes may look similar to the color Brooke had, everything else was different, from her smile to her skimpy outfit that showed everything except something that could possibly get her arrested.

"You know what I think?" Julian pulled away from her ear nibbling to look her in the eyes.

_Try Julian, just try. _

**April 16****th****, 2009 10:05am**

When Julian opened his eyes the next morning, he faced the large window that he never got any curtains for. The sun blinded him and in a instant his head began to pound. He turned around to open his eyes.

_That's when he saw her._

Emma gave her a toothy smile while she put on what she called a "dress", while Julian grabbed his head in pain. He didn't know what hurt more, the confusion of this girl in his room or the pounding in his head that never seemed to stop.

Suddenly, Emma's phone rang off and it was a song Julian was familiar with.

_How could you be so heartless?_

"Leave." Julian sternly said turning to her. Emma's eye brows looked at him confused.

"Leave." This time, she didn't look, she just left.

_She was never heartless. _

**April 16****th****, 2009 2:15**

_I really shouldn't be here. _

The sun was shining brightly on this warm California day. After Julian was relieved of his hangover, the guilt still lived in his stomach. After three Advil's and never ending amount of water, Julian realized alcohol would never be the answer.

_But taking a drive would. _

Julian drove thirty minutes to Beverly Hills; he took in all the sites and sounds. Currently, he looked at the store that was built in front of him. Through the corner of his eye, he watched as twenty-something's eyed at him. Julian wanted to avoid giving any of them any ideas.

Taking a deep breath in, Julian finally took a step towards the store.

_A step towards her. _

In the store, upbeat music played and gorgeous girls walked about helping customers.

_She would be thrilled knowing that everything was great. _

A tall, red head with strong legs walked up to Julian with a small smile.

"Welcome to Clothes over Bros, is there anything I can help you with?" Julian gave her a smile.

"Yes, I'm buying for a lady friend. I don't exactly know what to get her."

"Well, what are her personality traits?"

"Well… She's strong, unbelievably beautiful and sophisticated." Julian looked down. She was so much more than that.

For a few moments, the two just stood and looked around the store, until the red head started to lead him to the back of the store.

"This is a new addition to the collection." She pulled a beautiful crafted red dress that was long and oozed elegance. Julian took a moment to take it all in.

"Perfect."

**April 16****th****, 2009 2:23**

While exiting the store, with a large bag in his hand, Julian stopped moving. Except, it wasn't just his legs, his body completely stopped. He couldn't feel his heart and the pulse that went wild when she was around stopped. He couldn't feel anything.

_But he could hear…_

_And here's a note  
To say the words I couldn't say  
Dear you  
I say that you're the only one for me  
Say that I will never ever leave  
Dear you  
I see the future growing old again  
Settle down with no other girl in the world_

It was their song, and he felt like he could watch her smoothly move to music just like she had the first time they had heard it. Except, the person wasn't him – he was blonde and tall.

Despite the numbness, Julian ran out of the store and didn't stop until he got to his car and by then the numbness turned to pain and the pain turned into everything he could think off.

"Why didn't you get off the plane?" He took the dress that he had spent almost a thousand dollars on and took it off and looked at it. Why had he wasted that money? He turned to his right and saw a beautiful young woman, wearing baggy clothing probably loosing her mind to some addiction.

_She was full of heart, that girl. _

Julian found himself in front of the girl, as he got closer he noticed the bruises that covered her body, probably from a young man who didn't know what he had.

"Here." He told her, handing her the bag. The woman looked at him with her big green eyes, which were filled with surprise.

"Excuse me?" She whispered.

"Take it- I bought it for a woman who didn't love me. I want you to have it- show the dress the love I didn't get."

The woman took the bag, telling Julian thank-you a thousand times before he waved, walking away.

_That's why I loved her- her heart._

A/N: Okay, so second chapter! I am kind of nervous about it. I don't know if it was all over the place. Julian is getting better even though it might not seem like it. Hopefully in the next two chapters it will become more noticeable that he's beginning to realize that. After those two chapters, only three are left (one being a prologue).

Read and Reply!


	3. I'd Lie

A/N: I'm sorry for the wait! Here's another chapter =) Personals at the bottom. Once again, I don't own anything except Luna, Craig, the script (Andrew and Josh)

I also just wanted to add, I love describing scenery especially in California and I did it in the last chapter and I'm doing it again… I truly feel that scenery can help someone heal a broken heart or help them find themselves. It doesn't have to be in California.

**Chapter Three: I'd Lie**

**April 21****st**** 2009 10:50am **

From afar he thinks he could see her, but he knows she's not there. He misses her, he won't lie and today he misses her more than he has ever.

**April 20****th****, 2009 8:45pm **

Julian's television was turned on to Fashion TV where Brooke was smiling during an interview. Her smile glowed and she looked beautiful.

_It feels so good to hear your voice. _

It was an interview from a year back. Julian remembers thinking; _this must have been before Tree Hill_, when the phone rang.

"Hello?" His voice was bare and cold.

"Ah, son, how are you?" He knew his voice, that cold voice. Jonathan Lewis, his father, the man whose life goal was to make sure he walked with his head down.

"What do you want father?" Julian's voice ache's at the word father and he knows Jonathan picked up on it because he could feel his cold smirk on the other side of the phone.

"I've got a job for you. It's with Jennifer Aniston, in fact she requested you. For reasons unknown. " Julian's head shot up, forgetting that he was talking to his father.

"I don't want it." He shot out, remembering who he was on the phone with. He looks at the calendar place on the table and looks at the date.

That's when he remembers.

He was eighteen when he told his father that he had discovered a part of himself that he finally enjoyed. That's when Jonathan told him, _"Well son, you'll never make it a day without my help in this business." _ That day changed his life forever.

"I heard you went out with that Brooke Davis girl. What happened? Did she realize who you were and leave?" Julian's hand formed an angry fist and he punched the table. Julian watched as his knuckles open and blood flowed out.

"The meeting will be at Universal studios and it's at eleven." The next thing he heard was the dial tone and women telling him she couldn't connect his call.

**April 21****st**** 2009 11:15am**

"What's important to our company is that there isn't any drama. We don't want to paps on our back while filming. What's your personal life like?"

"I'm single. Nothing more to it." Julian informed the vice-president of movie relations, Craig, pressing his lips together.

"You'll find her." The tall, leggy president of movie relations, Luna, tells him. Julian nods.

"I just got out of a relationship and I'm not really looking."

"I'm sorry to hear that. You'll find someone." Julian nods and gives her a smile.

_What if I already had her?_

"So, I don't know if you read the script but it's about a man and woman. They were a couple and somehow life got in the way of their relationship breaking them apart. The movie is about them finding their way back together and how they deal with the loss of loosing the person they loved most. And all the things that come with it. You know, the regret, the anger it's realizing that it's okay to miss them and want to hear their voice. Finally when that day comes the moment you realize that there is a good chance you may never get that person back and maybe its okay. Obviously, they find their way back to each other." Luna's voice was soft and calm. She let out a small smile and Julian returned it.

"Awesome." He manages to say.

"I'll let you take the script home and you can read it. We agree with your father, you might be too young but we believe. We'll talk tomorrow."

Julian nods, taking the stack of white paper with thousands of words place among the pages.

**April 21****st****, 2009 12:30pm**

Julian loves Santa Monica beach and he thinks he loves it even more since he returned. He finds himself a place on the sand, with his suit still on and just sits. He begins to read the pages of the script and looses himself in the words.

The script might be a Romantic Comedy but with every word he finds himself going through the healing process that Luna described.

"Andrew: She's not coming back. You have to realize that man, Arianna is gone. You have to move on." Julian finds him reading page 27 out loud.

"Josh: No, no. It's not over. It doesn't feel over. She'll come back.

Andrew: Then why isn't she here?"

Julian put the script down and knew that Andrew was right. This character was right. If it wasn't over, then why wasn't Brooke sitting next to him on this beach?

Julian closes his eyes and pictures a moment that had occurred in a dream he had. Brooke was walking slowly towards the water. He pictured Sam already in the water, looking free and alive. When Brooke finally reaches the water she giggles at the temperature, turning back to him. Then her hand is paced on her stomach and she rubs it. He pulls out the picture right after Sam says something funny, and the two look happy.

He wanted that so bad. He didn't even need the family, he just needed her.

But she wasn't here. Julian opened his eyes and saw an unending ocean with no one around him playing in the water.

Julian got up and took a deep breath and grabbing the script.

"Your not here and I'm going to have to be okay with that." He whispered to himself.

Julian walked away from the water and turned away from his car. He didn't want to drive; he wanted to walk to where his feet told him to go. Secretly, he hoped his heart would be there, too.

**A/N: When I started this chapter, I didn't know where to go. My head was completely blank and then I started thinking (in the process I thought of another story) but I didn't know where to go. Then I started writing and I remembered why I wrote in Julian's perspective. I think this was the most heartbreaking chapter for me to write and now that I'm done I want to cry!**

**Haylee: I love Brooke and Julian! Julian is actually my favorite male character and I love to write about him. Thank you for saying such amazing words, I'll try to hold the story for as long as possible. Even though I am picturing an end, I really can't imagine not getting reviews on this story or sitting to write it. Although, I've begun to think of other story ideas. I'll make sure to post something on a chapter or maybe I'll do a poll about it. Either way, Thank you !!!!!**

**LeLa London****: Thank you for saying such beautiful things. I really feel that I can never write enough and when I read your reply I felt better about my length. Also, thank you so much for saying that my writing style was unique that is one the most wonderful things to hear about my writing! I appricate the time you take to write a review. Thank you!!!!**

**koumi11****: Thank you for your reply. I think there will be a happy ending. Thank you for your reply! **

**brulianforever.****: I'm so glad that you reviewed the second chapter, that's all that matters! Thank you so much for replying. I'm glad that I can present a different point of view. Thank you for saying all of those awesome things. I hate that BJ aren't together right now but it's all about finding that moment for someone to come into your life, if you get what I mean. I love reading your replies! Thank you!!!!!!**

**Angell4NEPatriots****: Thank you for your amazing reply. I love when I open my email and see your replies. You take so much time and I really appreciate it. I totally agree with you about Chris, it is such a guy response. I think every guy has one friend that they could predict would say that. I'm glad the hook-up wasn't out of the place. I thought about who Julian came off as at the start and agreed that's probably what would occur. Your last paragraph made me want to get all teary eyed. Your words were amazing and wonderful and made me want to cry the fact that someone gets my writing like that is awesome. Thank you!!!! **

**Vette: Thank you for replying. I'm really glad you liked the ending, it was one of the best parts to write, for sure. I'm continuing for another couple of chapters and after that we will see. Thank you for taking the time to reply. Thank you!!! **


	4. Tell Me This Isn't Happening

**A/N: Wow, I'm so amazed with the replies! Thank you everyone. Personal Replies are at the bottom ;)**

**Dedication: To my Fanforum gals :) **

Chapter Four: Tell Me This Isn't Happening

**April 30****th****, 2009 9:45pm **

"On behalf of Mark and myself, I am so happy to hear that you are back." Chris remarks with a cling of three glasses filled with fresh wine.

Julian lets a small smile appear on his face. _It's nice to be back with the boys._ Julian takes a long sip of his drink and allows himself to watch the cute waitress as she runs around taking orders. The young women remind him of someone, someone he won't let himself remember.

"What can I get you guys?" Her voice is perky and she grins at Julian. Julian takes another sip of his drink, fighting the urge to remember.

A song comes on the speakers and Julian becomes lost in the lyrics.

_Tell me this isnt happening  
She said she said  
Said she wants to marry me  
It's all in my head  
Thats just not reality  
It's over its over  
Cause she said its all in my head  
It's all in my head_

"I'll just have whatever Chris is having." Julian quietly says, giving her the menu, with a small frown.

Julian watches as Chris answers his phone, his face goes from a happy smile to a frown.

"I have to go… work stuff." Flustered, Chris gets up and runs to the exit. Mark and Julian each glanced at each other with a shrug.

"What's new with you?" Julian asked. It had been minutes since Chris' quick exit and neither had said anything. Mark looked at Julian with a honest look on his face.

"I met someone." Mark's voice was careful and slow. Julian nodded and looked away from him.

"I understand everything you said about meeting someone and missing them." Julian looks back at Mark and nods. Julian doesn't say anything else, so Mark doesn't continue to talk about his relationship.

"Why don't you call her?" Mark questions. Julian shakes his head.

"Why not?"

"I'm trying to forget her."

"Trying to forget someone you loved is like trying to remember someone you never met."

"I'm going to go." Julian didn't care that the food hadn't shown up. He just needed to go somewhere, where he wasn't followed with the reminder of her or what was.

Julian slapped thirty bucks on the table and grabbed his coat, walking out the door. He didn't bother to look at Mark and kept his eyes glued to the floor.

Walking out the door, Julian was greeted with the smell of the ocean in front of him. He looked around the empty beach and headed down towards the water. Sitting down the warm sand, he wants to jump in and forget about the world, but his thoughts won't let him.

_I promised myself I would forget her, move on. Why is it so hard? She's not here. I'm not there. It's not like I have to look at her every single day and remember what we had. _

His mind floats over to waking up to her the next morning, her smell, the way her hair was all flipped over onto one side, the fluttering of her eyes. What he remembered the most, was the way she looked at him. As if, he was someone who would never hurt her.

But he did, in the weirdest way – by loving her.

I love you, three small words that could change everything. As a young child, Julian use to believe that those words changed a relationship by making it better. Now that he was older, he knew better. I love you, could destroy a relationship.

"_Hey Julian." _ Her voice, she's here. Brooke's here.

Julian turns to look behind and only sees footprints painted on the sand, as if they were always there. No people. Or rather, no person. There could be thousands of people and tourists, like during the summer, but if she wasn't around. None of it mattered. No one else mattered.

Julian gets up and decides he needs to head home; he has a busy week ahead. Production for the movie starts soon and he needs to be there awake and with great ideas.

**May 3****rd****, 2009 10:30am**

"Hello?" Julian dryly answered the phone.

"Julian, its Lucas." Julian stops in the middle of the set and can't feel anything in his body. All he could feel is his heart beating against his chest.

"Lucas, hello." Julian's voice is slightly cold and filled with surprise.

"I'm calling to invite you to my wedding. Peyton and I are getting married on May 11th. I would love it if you came."

"I would love to be there."

"Good to hear. I'll see you then."

Julian sat down on a close by seat and puts his hands in his head.

_Brooke. Tree Hill. May 11__th__. _

He was going to see her and he was pretty excited.

**May 11****th****, 2009 8:30am**

The past eight days had been stressful for Julian. Between work and thinking about Brooke, Julian hadn't rested much.

On May 9th, Julian went out and bought a new wardrobe to impress Brooke. The next day, he jumped into his pool and worked on his physical appearance.

Here he was, May 11th and in two hours, she would be around.

_He couldn't wait._

He didn't know what he would say but he did know, he would fight for her. The last few weeks had been hell.

Loosing her, missing her, needing her, and trying to forget her.

Lucas had sent Julian an email, giving him directions and such. The vows started in little over an hour and Julian needed to get dressed and see Brooke.

**May 11****th****, 2009 11:00pm **

The ceremony had been beautiful. Brooke looked gorgeous in her dress and when she saw him, she let a small smile out. They hadn't spoken before or after and that was okay with Julian. He knew it was coming though.

Sam and Julian had shared a light hearted conversation after the vows. _It felt so good to laugh and talk to Sam._ Thankfully, Brooke never appeared in their conversation. Julian wasn't ready to face the topic of what happened with someone other than Brooke, yet.

The party had been beautiful, although Julian felt lonely. No one really talked to him. Sam spent most of the evening with Jack and Julian was pretty sure they had become a couple. Peyton and Lucas talked to Julian for a little bit towards the end of the evening. During the moments he spent, sitting alone mesmerized by her.

The way she walked, her laugh and her voice. Everything he remembered by never thought he'd see again. Julian wished he could take a camera, but no picture could ever capture her beauty.

It's almost eleven and he should be in bed, since he has to head back to L.A the next morning. But, his business is not done and he'd been waiting for the perfect moment but it never came.

So he knocks.

"Coming!" She sounds very awake. When she opens the door, he looks at her. She's still in her bridesmaid dress and her make-up is still intact.

"Julian." Her voice isn't cold and he's grateful.

"I've spent the past month and a half thinking about how this moment would go. Well, I actually hoped it would never come to this. I spent that time waiting for you to knock on _my_ door, but you never did. I'm here Brooke; I'm knocking on your door. I need you and, the fact is, even though I've admitted to it, it's so scary. It's even scarier when the person you need isn't there needing you back."

"Julian-. " Julian cuts her off.

"I'll go… I know you want me too. But, I just need to know… could you ever need me back?" Brooke doesn't say anything and it's a harsh few seconds that he waits.

"That's what I thought." Julian thought words hurt, but silence destroys the soul.

He turns around to walk back, emotions flying. He can't even think straight, there's so much running through his head.

The dreams, the passion, her smile, his words and their relationship.

"Wait, Julian." Julian turns around and his head is face down. He doesn't know where she is, but he can hear her footsteps. He doesn't know where she's going, until he feels her soft fingers touching his chin, lifting his face up. Her lips press against his.

"I need you back. I needed you all along." She murmurs.

"Distance doesn't fix the…" He can't think of the word.

"Dullness?" He nods, pressing his lips against hers and his hands wrap around her hips.

"I love you." He says, strongly. However, inside, he's filled with fear. He's so afraid not to hear those words back.

"I love you too." His famous smirk appears on his face and Brooke begins to laugh. Soon, he's laughing too.

"Let's go inside." Brooke tells him, grabbing Julian's hand and leading inside.

"Finally!" They hear Sam scream from the stairs. The couple turns to look at her, and she laughs embarrassed. Brooke and Julian start laughing, too.

"Go to bed!" Brooke tells Sam in motherly tone. Sam nods and heads back upstairs.

"Coffee?" Brooke asks when they enter the kitchen.

"Please." Julian smirks.

_To think it all started with a cup of coffee._

**A/N: ****Wow, I cannot believe there is only one chapter left. I truly have enjoyed every moment of writing this story. It had changed me as a writer. I'm so proud of it. And to my readers, I hope I didn't disappoint with this final chapter. In the next few days, I'm going to have a prologue up. In fact, I've already started writing it, hopefully that won't disappoint either. **

**StayBeautifulx3****: Thank you Sherri! Your so sweet! I hate Julian like this too, but I love writing his emotions, hehe. Thanks again!**

**Angell4NEPatriots****: Again, Thank you for such a beautifully written reply. And yes, I totally pictured Julian in his suit at the beach too. In fact, he jumped into the water at the end haha. Thank you for your replies, they mean so much too me! The fact that you take the time to write such great words, is just so kind!**

**koumi11****: Thank you! I agree Brooke and Julian are so stubborn, its not cool! Thank you. **

**yaba****: Thank youu!**

**HOBxBOS****: Thanks so much for such great words. I hope this didn't disappoint. Thank you!**

**I realize many of you probably didn't think this would be the last chapter-chapter and I apologize if this jumped around or if you wanted it to end differently. Even if you feel this way, I would love to hear your opinions. Read and Reply please!**


	5. Anywhere The Dullness Prologue

**May 13****th****, 2011 10:50am**

"Are you sure it's not too cold?" A concerned Julian Baker asked his wife of one year, Brooke Baker as they left the house.

"Julian, just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean that there is a 50% higher chance of me getting the flu." Brooke joked, while rubbing her five month pregnant belly.

"No kidding Julian." Sam Baker, now 18, remarked. In Sam's hands, was Brooke and Julian's adopted son Jack. Julian reached over to grab Jack and bounced him up and down.

"Still, baby. If you find it too cold, we'll come straight home." Julian put baby Jack in his car seat and then looked over at his wife. Brooke had a frustrated look on her face and just rolled her eyes, hopping into the car.

"Which beach do you guys want to go too?" Julian asked as they left the neighborhood.

"Santa Monica." Sam and Brooke said unanimously. The two erupted in laughter and Julian couldn't help but laugh too.

"Sounds like a plan." Julian smirks.

"You use that so much." Brooke laughs.

"What?"

"Your smirk."

"What is wrong with the smirk?"

"Nothing." Brooke turns behind and looks at Sam whose giggling quietly.

_Women. _

Julian shakes his head with the thought.

**June 13****th****, 2010 8:30pm**

"That was an amazing dinner!" Brooke commented, as her and Julian walked on the sandy beach.

They had just come from the Santa Monica promenade and had a lovely dinner at Brooke's favorite Italian restaurant.

Julian found it so difficult to believe that they had been together for over a year now. Each day felt like the first day with Brooke and each day he couldn't believe that she let him in.

"Let's sit, shall we?" Julian asks, taking a spot near the water. Brooke nods and sits next to him, taking off her shoes and digging her toes into the water, giggling when the tide washed over her feet. Julian didn't say anything; he just watched her giggle and smirked to himself.

_You're so beautiful. _

Julian doesn't know how he's going to do this. Does he start with a speech? Or get in position first?

"Brooke?" He asks, Brooke turns to look at him.

"I love you; I love you more than anything. Each morning, is like a gift, when I wake up next to you. You're beautiful, you're strong and you're the most amazing mother." What he does next feels right; he pulls himself onto one leg.

"Will you marry me?" He opens the baby blue box and reveals a beautiful ring. The ring is silver and it's got a medium-sized square diamond, aliened with smaller squares. It's the most beautiful ring; Brooke believes she's ever seen.

"Oh my gosh, yes Julian! Yes!" Julian takes her left hand, with a grin on his face, and puts the ring on her finger. Brooke looks at the ring and then looks at Julian with this hopelessly in love look on her face.

The tide goes past Brooke's knees and causes her to scream from the cold. She jumps towards Julian and then pulls him in for a kiss.

"I love you."

"I love you."

**May 13****th****, 2011 11:21am**

"I'm gonna go and join Sam!" A smiling Brooke tells Julian, whose sitting to her left. Jack is asleep in his car seat and Sam in playing in the water.

Brooke takes off her dress to reveal her bathing suit. It's a tankini, although it's a little small due her baby bump.

"What? Am I fat?" Brooke asks. Julian's eyes are glued to her.

"No, stunning." Brooke giggles and looks at her feet.

"Mom, come on!" Sam squeals from the water. Brooke slowly runs into the water and joins Sam.

Julian watches as Brooke turns back at Julian and rubs her stomach. Brooke laughs after Sam makes a sarcastic comment. In return, Brooke splashed Sam, who splashed back.

"This is so much better than I dreamed."

A/N: I cannot believe it's done, truthfully. I have never finished a fic on nor have I ever gotten such a reception (although TYL is doing real good). I want to thank every single one of you! You were such a big part of this fic.

Onto the next story, this one will be MUCH lengthier. Its called _When It's Right _and yes it's Brooke/Julian.

I'll probably post it sometime this week. A few days after this one. I'm actually really excited to post it, its complicated let me tell you. But it's been great to write.


End file.
